Currently, rocket propellant 1 (RP-1), in combination with liquid oxygen, is used as the propellant system in a large percentage of launch vehicles and rockets. However, supply is limited, resulting in little opportunity to optimize fuel formulations. Furthermore, limited supply results in little to no redundancy in supply in the event of supply shortages/failures.
Therefore, a need exists to develop alternative propellant formulations.